My Brother The Hero
by Victor A November
Summary: It's back! Join the renamed Viola and Tintin on a journey to discover their past in the brink of WWII. (This is worth reading, it's quite different from the old version)


**Well. Hello again. I'm back.**

**After a lengthy break I have (somehow) managed to rewrite the first chapter! Some main character names have changed, as well as a few key plot points. The idea is that it's better this time around, so you'd best get to reading it so I can pretty please have some reviews?**

**And if it's not already obvious, no matter how hard I try, I'm still not the owner of Tintin and co.**

* * *

><p><em>If someone told me that Viola Martin was going to go on adventures all over the world with two boys, one of which was my brother, and I just didn't know it yet, I never would have believed them. Ever. But here I am today, writing down the adventures we've been on, and starting a journal of what's happening now so I won't forget. But 'now' can wait until 'before' has been written. And whoever is reading this has read it. Then I'll start the 'now'. Not before. I'm going to start when I was in a history lesson with a relief teacher in charge. It was a small class, with the total number of students being eight. Mind you, it was a small school in a small, old fashioned area. Called Ferndale. Most of us came from farming families, except for the rich kids, whose parents are the mayors and such of the town. The rich kids were away that day. I suspect their fathers told them to stay home so they wouldn't get caught up in what was planned for that day. The ones who were there call it 'The Day Where It All Began'. It started like this...<em>

"Is the teacher here yet?" I ask, as I check my face in a small pocket mirror. Yep. Still as plain as ever. Coppery coloured hair, done up in two braids that almost reach my waist. Greenish blue eyes, still wide and childlike. Lightly freckled pale skin. You get the picture.

"Nope. Jake said Haddock was away today." My friend Todd says. He's considered one of the best looking guys in the school, with blond hair, green eyes and a perfect tan. His parents own the biggest wheat and cattle farm in the area. His parents are German, and gave him one of the cutest accents in the area.

"He's probably drunk, again," Isabelle complains. She's the mayor's daughter, and pretty much, thinks that she's at the top of the social chain. She pretty much is though.

"Probably," I laugh.

Then the door bangs open, and a tall, leanly muscled man barges in. He slams a briefcase onto the teacher's desk, and turns to face the class, the members of which have suddenly gone quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet.

"Year 10 history, yes?" The man asks, in a heavy accent.

"That's us," Todd says, but promptly stops speaking when a death glare is sent his way.

"Good," The man growls, pulling a roll sheet out of the briefcase on the desk. "Now, Todd Eberhart?"

"G'day," Todd says.

"David Grey?"

"Not here today,"

"Tina Jacobs?"

"She's sick today," Isabelle sniffles.

"Viola Martin?"

"Here," I say.

"Isabelle Prince?"

"Good morning!" Isabelle exclaims merrily, her voice bright and fake, like your standard popular girl.

"Jake Rigby?"

"That'd be me, sir," Jake says. He's Todd's best friend, and the two of them are as alike as peas in a pod.

"Chris Stirling?"

"Here,"

"Tintin Tennant?"

"He's coming," Todd says.

"Where is he?"

"Music lesson," Todd answers.

"Today's task is to continue working on some family tree assignment you started last week. Begin." The teacher says. He then walks back to the teacher's desk and sits down behind it, opening a laptop and starting to type.

After about ten minutes of drawing up my family tree, which is of my adoptive parents' family, since I was adopted at birth, and separated from my twin brother, the classroom door opens and Tintin walks in.

"Tintin Tennant, yes?" The teacher asks, without looking up from his laptop.

"Yes, that's me," Tintin replies. "I was at a cello lesson."

"I was already aware," The teacher growls. "I am Mr Smiles."

"Pleasure,"

"Enough with the pleasantries, go work on your family tree project," Mr Smiles snarls. "Get to work."

A few minutes after Tintin has sat down in the spare seat at the back of the classroom, next to Chris, Isabelle stands up and walks up to the teacher desk.

"Please may I go to the bathroom, Mr Smiles?" She asks, false smile glued to her face. Mr Smiles looks up, nods, and returns his attention to his laptop. Isabelle smiles and trots out of the building. Somehow I have this feeling Isabelle isn't going to come back to the lesson once she's done, almost like she's gor a reason to be leaving...

There's actually a funny story about the history building. Apparently it used to be the entire school when it first started, given that there would have been no more than fifteen kids in the area. Kind of fitting that history is in the oldest and most historically significant building in the school.

"Hey, Viola," comes a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Todd leaning towards me. "Want to come grab an ice cream with me after school today?"

"I'd love to," I blush.

"Great. Say, what do you reckon is going on outside?" He asks, pointing discreetly at the windows near the back of the room, which are frosted. I frown, trying to make out the shapes moving behind the glass.

"Dunno. Looks like people?"

"Yes, but what do you reckon they're doing?"

"How would I know? They don't look like kids though. Much too big." I reply.

We don't have to wait long to find out what the men outside are doing, as. The door suddenly bangs open, pulling a squeak of surprise out of several of my classmates. Nine or ten huge, heavily muscled men barge in, and form a circle around the class. They're all holding some sort of weapon, whether it's a gun, pipe or something else entirely. One guy looks like he's carrying a mini garden shovel.

"Everyone stay in your seats!" Mr Smiles orders when a few of my classmates start to rise. "If you do exactly as you're told, you'll be fine. We only want two of you."

"Which two?" Todd demands, standing up defiantly.

"Not you. Everyone put your hands where we can see them!"

The men start tying us up then, and pulling bandannas into our mouths to keep us quiet. First Chris, then Jake are tied into their chairs, and then Tintin. Then me. Nothing like this has ever happened in Ferndale. Ever. It's always been quiet and peaceful, where detentions at school are big news. Then Todd seems to decide he's not going to have this, and stands up again. He turns his head left and right, eyes searching for an escape route, before faking a leap forwards and charging to the left towards the door.

"Stop him!" Mr Smiles shouts. The man closest to the door where Todd's headed lifts his weapon, (he's the one with the mini garden fork) and slams it down on Todd's head. Hard. Todd teeters slightly, before crashing to the floor and lying still.

"Good. Tie him up. Then we can get the hell out of here."

Once Todd is secured and dumped in a chair, Mr Smiles strides around the class, grabbing some students by the chin to better examine their faces. After a few minutes of this, he turns to face the men, who have gathered at the front of the room and are talking quietly.

"Allan, Tom, we need the two redheads," Mr Smiles orders. "Bruce, the blond, just as a precaution," he adds, when Todd groans and twitches one eye open blearily. The men whose names were called out pull me, Tintin and Todd from our chairs and out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? At least three? There's no point me continuing this if I have no incentive or feedback...<strong>


End file.
